


A Little Jealousy Never Hurt Anyone

by AshKnight



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: Jackson and BamBam have been sleeping together for a while, but Jaebum wants a piece of BamBam too.





	A Little Jealousy Never Hurt Anyone

"Ah, hyung… There! Please," BamBam moans as Jackson thrust into him from behind.

"Yeah, Bam?" Jackson taunts. "You like it there?"

"Please. Please, please…"

BamBam's sweating, but Jackson is practiced and in control. Even though he's working hard to give BamBam what he needs, his body is so used to this that it's no longer much of a strain. BamBam still hasn't gotten used to this, though. It's good every time, for him at least, and he's always left melted and panting and limp on the bed.

Jackson's getting close, and so is his lover, so his thrusts lose their steady pace and become frantic. BamBam was enjoying the rhythm – it was bringing him to the edge – but he's enjoying this more. The way Jackson starts to shake when he's about to come. It's so familiar to him, but it never gets old. He knows he's the one doing this to his hyung, and he loves it.

Then, Jackson reaches his peak, shooting streams of cum into BamBam's ass. BamBam follows him quickly, savoring the slick feeling of Jackson's cock buried inside him, surrounded by the heat of his cum.

"Hyung," BamBam pants heavily. "Feels so good."

"Good," Jackson says with a satisfied smile. "Good, Bam. That's what I want."

"Was it good for you?"

When Jackson starts to pull out, BamBam whimpers, and Jackson's smile grows broader. His ego is more than stroked by his obvious effect on his younger companion, and he loves seeing how far he can push BamBam before he breaks. It never takes much. Just a quick fuck, and they're both done.

It happens all the time. At night, in bed… between sets… in the bathroom on the plane… The other members know, but no one says anything. It's accepted that, since BamBam's eighteenth birthday, he belongs to Jackson.

After a bout of silence that makes BamBam anxious, Jackson finally answers, "Yeah."

Neither says anything else. Jackson just pulls BamBam back by his hip and spoons him. There's something comforting to both of them about the feeling of the slick, sticky mess quickly drying on their thighs. They fall asleep stuck to each other.

Neither wakes when their group leader, Jaebum, opens the door to check on them and finds them both naked with their bodies entangled.

Jackson's gone when BamBam wakes up, and he sighs, realizing that the pressure of his body is gone. BamBam's heart races as he imagines Jackson kissing his neck from behind, holding him as he slowly stirs from sleep, but he's alone, and he's sure that Jackson doesn't feel the same. If he did, he'd still be there, curled up with him in the bed.

"Get up, Bam!" Jaebum shouts, banging on the door a few times.

"I'm up, hyung!" BamBam yells back.

He knows Jaebum will open the door to find him completely naked if he says nothing, and the last thing he wants is for Jaebum to see him like this. No matter how many times he's been fucked by Jackson, he's still self-conscious about his body. Jackson's never called him beautiful. Never commented on his looks. Never said anything emotional, really. They hug, but it's always short and stiff, and Jackson's always laughing when it happens. All BamBam wants is for the embrace to last. To feel Jackson's body pressed against him in a gesture of affection.

But it never happens. Never.

With another heavy sigh, BamBam crawls reluctantly out of the bed, pulls on his boxer-briefs, and leaves the room. He stumbles down the hallway, and his vision is so blurry and full of sleep that he runs right into Jaebum, who is standing in the doorway of the bathroom. When BamBam looks up, he finds Jaebum looking down at his crotch.

"Had some good dreams, huh?" Jaebum chuckles.

BamBam looks down at himself to find his cock standing erect and making an obvious tent in his boxer-briefs. How could he not have noticed? Obviously, just thinking about Jackson is enough to get him hard. BamBam's face turns a deep shade of red, and he looks up in shock as he finds Jaebum's hands suddenly gripping his hips.

"That's not for me, is it?" Jaebum asks him, his voice low, but still sweet, as his gaze finds BamBam's. When BamBam stays silent, he adds, "It's for Jackson."

Jaw dropping, BamBam tries to back away, but Jaebum pushes him against the sink and moves in, pressing their bodies together until he can feel BamBam's erection stiff against him.

"H-Hyung-" BamBam stammers.

He's sweating again, but this time for a different reason. He's terrified. What is Jaebum doing? How did he know?

Jaebum tells BamBam, "I saw you," and keeps staring into his eyes.

"I…"

"It's okay."

Jaebum's voice is a coo, and it soothes BamBam, at least to a certain degree. As much as is possible when he feels Jaebum's cock growing hard against him, anyway.

"Relax," Jaebum whispers, reaching out without looking to close the bathroom door. "I understand. I just… I want a piece of you too."

BamBam listens and hears no one in the hallway. They're alone.

"But, hyung… Jackson…"

"I know. I know. You're his. But I'm his hyung, and that means I get what I want."

"But he'll-"

"I won't hurt you."

When Jaebum's lips find BamBam's neck, BamBam's head tilts back, and an involuntary moan slips past his lips.

"I want to make love to you too," Jaebum tells him softly.

His voice is comforting, and BamBam has trouble resisting his seductive tone. In fact, he's getting harder as Jaebum starts to rub their hips together, creating friction through the fabric between BamBam's legs.

"Does he kiss you like this?"

Jaebum's sucking on his throat harder, and the spot is already turning purple. BamBam's melting in his arms.

"Does he?" Jaebum presses.

"N-No…"

"No what?"

"No, hyung."

"Good boy."

Jaebum's hands slide over BamBam's body, over his chest first, then back down over his hips, where Jaebum's thumbs press into the exposed skin there.

"Hyung," BamBam breathes. "I-"

"Shh. I'll take care of you."

Now, Jaebum's kissing his cheek, his nose, his temple, and it's too much for BamBam. He's never been kissed like this. Not ever.

Jaebum husks, "My bedroom. I need you now." When BamBam hesitates, he adds, "I know you want me too."

BamBam doesn't say anything, so Jaebum gently pushes him towards the door. With shaking hands, BamBam opens it and stumbles down the hallway towards Jaebum's room, which thankfully is the next room. As soon as the bedroom door is shut, Jaebum, to BamBam's surprise, lifts him up and carries him to the bed.

"Hyung," BamBam gasps, as Jaebum crawls on top of him, cradling his head until it gently hits the pillow.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good. Roll over, baby boy."

Too overwhelmed to decline the command, BamBam rolls over, his cock painfully pressing into the mattress as Jaebum positions himself between his legs.

Jaebum pulls his boxers down carefully. Then, grabbing the lube from the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed, Jaebum slicks BamBam's hole. The chill of it makes BamBam shiver, but it feels good, and Jaebum can tell, because he feels it when BamBam shakes.

"I'm gonna put one in," Jaebum tells him, as he drags his finger up BamBam's thigh and starts to slide it between his cheeks. "Okay?"

Unable to speak, BamBam nods, so Jaebum slips a finger inside the slickness of BamBam's hole, and when BamBam gasps, he adds another, and another, then stretches him wide. Jaebum rubs his cock along the crack of BamBam's ass and shudders.

Jaebum's only ever been fucked by Jinyoung. He's not like Jackson. It's love that inspires his sexual drive, and even though he does love Jinyoung, BamBam makes his heart swell. He's wanted him for so long. Wanted to hold him, touch him, make him cum. Seeing him naked in Jackson's arms was the breaking point. Now, he's finally got what he wants. What he needs.

Sliding his hands over BamBam's back, Jaebum sighs, "You're so soft. So perfect."

 _Perfect,_ BamBam repeats in his mind. _He called me perfect._

His cock hurts. There's pressure, but not the right kind. He can take it, though, at least until Jaebum breathes, "Gonna cum inside you," and pushes the head of his length into his ass.

BamBam whines, stretched wide by Jaebum's girth, and Jaebum moves in deeper, slowly. Not like Jackson. He's not thrusting yet, and as one of his hands braces himself and holds him up, the other strokes BamBam's side, soothing him and lighting his skin on fire at the same time.

"Are you ready, baby boy?" Jaebum asks tenderly.

Hearing Jaebum call him "baby boy" makes BamBam's body shudder and his heart race.

"Do it, hyung," BamBam whimpers. "Please."

After planting a kiss between BamBam's shoulder blades, Jaebum pulls his hips back, nearly pulling his cock out entirely, then slowly pushes it back into BamBam's ass until it touches BamBam's prostate, making Jaebum groan and BamBam let out a high-pitched whine. Far more slowly than BamBam is used to, Jaebum works up a rhythm. The motions are tender and careful, unlike Jackson's, which are hard and passionate, but Jaebum's are no less intense. BamBam almost wants him to move faster, but it feels so good – so _different_ – that BamBam falls in love with his thrusts.

"Hyung," he whimpers. "Jaebummie."

"Beautiful boy," Jaebum moans. "My beautiful boy."

BamBam's shaking harder. He can't stop himself. Can't make himself be still. Then, he feels Jaebum do the same.

Jaebum groans, "Bam, I'm gonna cum."

"Inside me, hyung," BamBam whimpers. "I want you to cum inside me."

Jaebum grinds out, "BamBam," and quickens his pace just slightly, still keeping a rhythm until he's groaning loudly with each thrust and cumming in BamBam's ass.

BamBam feels the unfamiliar sensation of sweat rubbing against his back as Jaebum collapses onto him, their bodies molding together. Jaebum's hips pull back slowly as he slides out. Come drips out and soaks BamBam's thighs, and he sighs.

"You're so good, hyung."

"What about you?" Jaebum asks, rolling back onto his side and pulling his lover with him.

When BamBam says nothing, Jaebum reaches around and starts to rub his cock. BamBam moans. When he feels how soft and sweet Jaebum's movements are, he thinks he might lose it right then and there.

"Come here," Jaebum beckons him, then rolls over move until he's laying on his stomach.

BamBam sits up and stares at the sweat on Jaebum's back. His muscles are flexing, and it looks so good that BamBam thinks he might cry.

"I… What?"

"Don't you want a turn?"

"I… I don't know how," BamBam confesses, shocked by the invitation but embarrassed by his lack of experience. "Jackson's never let me-"

"Oh! Oh, Bam… Baby boy… I'll talk you through it, okay? If you want to, that is."

"I… I want to, hyung."

"Okay. Take the lube and put it on your fingers."

BamBam does.

"Now slowly put your fingers inside me, then stretch me as much as you can. Then, I want you get between my legs and rub some on yourself."

BamBam does this too, and when he starts rubbing himself with the lubricant, he gasps at the sensation. It's slick and smooth, and he can only imagine how it'll feel to bury his cock in Jaebum's ass.

"Put it in me, BamBam. I wanna feel you stretching me."

BamBam starts to shake again, his nerves controlling almost everything, then pushes in slowly. As soon as the head of his cock disappears in Jaebum's ass, he cries out.

"That's it, baby. Come on. Give me the rest of it."

Jaebum moans loudly as BamBam pushes the rest of his length inside him and presses the head of his cock against his prostate. He's been fucked before, but never by BamBam.

"Move."

Gasping for breath, BamBam slowly pulls back, then starts to thrust, slowly, at first, then a little quicker. He can't work up a rhythm, though, because it feels too good, and his movements are sporadic. It only takes a few more for him to yell out his lover's name and cum hard, his whole body shaking.

Jaebum groans as the feeling of come fills his ass and starts to leak out. He loves the way BamBam shakes for him. But BamBam nearly starts to cry when he realizes how fast it's over. It's his first time on top, though, and he's never felt anything so good in his life.

"Jaebummie," he whimpers, pulling out slowly and clinging to Jaebum tightly. "I'm sorry that was so-"

"I love you, BamBam," Jaebum sighs, interrupting BamBam's apology as he rubs his hands over BamBam's arms.

BamBam can't say the same – he's confused – but he feels it, so he squeezes Jaebum tighter and kisses his shoulder, telling him silently that it's true for him too.


End file.
